


The other universe

by Tumbledrylow



Series: The Society Prompts [3]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Allie and Will are freed, Allie becomes catatonic, Harry comforts her.





	The other universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_butterfliesx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_butterfliesx/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> After the gang rescues Allie from Campbell’s prison or wherever she’s being held, she’s quiet and emotionless and broken and Harry is the only one who can get her to talk or something. Basically some Hurt Allie/Protective Harry content would be great!
> 
> (But If you don’t like them as a couple, you can do the group & Allie! Or Allie & Elle)

They had finally gotten Allie and Will out safe and properly handled Campbell, which Sam one of the people who really deserved to have the honour had to leave the room.

No matter how much he had hurt Sam or Elle, no matter how horrible he was. Sam couldn’t watch someone shoot his brother point blank, Meanwhile Elle only jumped when the gun went off.

Now they were back at Allie’s house. Allie and Will has been there for weeks, and now they were both quiet, Allie was far worse though she was dead silent there was no one able to get through to her.

A few days into this silence Harry came, he saw Allie sitting on the couch staring at the wall ahead of her. Everyone else was in the kitchen he walked up to hear a voice he’s never heard before say.

“None of this will help her, she’s not with us right now.” Harry walks up to see Sam speaking.

It made sense he didn’t know Sam’s voice, they had never spoken verbally.

“Well what are we supposed to do?” Will asks, he seemed to be handling this really well considering he was there for the same amount of time

“No one knows, but we can’t push her things could get worse.” Grizz said pointedly. 

“Hey Harry.” Gordie said looking at Harry.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

“Hey, What's going on?” 

“We need a leader and Allie won’t talk.” Will says looking past Harry and pointing to the couch.

“Can I try to talk to her?” Harry asked the group.

“Fine, but she won’t let people touch her.”  
Kelly informed him.

Harry walked over to the catatonic girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder sitting down next to her. 

“Hey Allie, It’s Harry. How are you doing?”

She just kept staring, he chose to try to hold her.

He’d had feelings for her since the game of fugitive, but she didn’t feel the same. But right now she needed some serious help.

But then she did something unexpected,  
She shoved her head into his chest and mumbled something.

“What was that?” Harry asked calmly, even though he was really panicking.

“I said, been better.” Allie said not removing her head from his chest.

He laughed and she held him closer.

“I think everyone can say that.”

“God I feel so shitty though, like I’m exhausted.” Harry looked around so   
“You want to take me to your room?” He asks.

She nods and he picks her up and heads for the stairs. 

He opens her door and shuts it with his foot, laying her on the bed. When he was about to walk away she grabbed his hand.

“Can you stay?” She asked meekly.

He kneeled down to her face level.

“You really want me here?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Harry toed off his shoes, took off his jacket and climbed onto the bed laying next to Allie.

“get under the blanket.” She tells him.

Harry got under the blankets and opened his arms to Allie who promptly climbed into said arms.

“Why did I make you talk?”

“Cause I guess were in that universe where you and I are friends.”

Harry smiles and kisses her forehead.

“Yeah I guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send more prompts please.


End file.
